The Chaos Ranger
by Yami Null
Summary: Kei Fukuide wasn't the only servant of Ultraman Belial. There was a second one. A Alien Apep named Tatsuo Konton, who somehow ends up in the Power Rangers universe. Watch as he spreads chaos in the name of his master.
1. Chaos shall Rise!

**Hello everyone, this here is a new project that I'll be starting. The Chaos Ranger. A Ultraman and Power Rangers crossover story is what this is. **

**Here's a basic summary: Ultraman Belial had another servant besides Kei Fukuide who wields a Riser and Kaiju Capsules. But before the Geed series started, this servant was launched into another universe, the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers universe.**

**Meet Tatsuo Konton, an Alien Apep/Apep Seijin who is loyal to Ultraman Belial and is in a universe not his own. He is a case of a "Villain Protagonist." **

**Note, takes before the Geed series and during the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Season 2 Episode, "The Green Dream."**

**Bio:**

**Tatsuo Konton**

**Species: Alien Apep/Apep Seijin**

**Description: ****Tatsuo**** Konton is an Alien Apep/Apep Seijin, a humanoid snake species that hails from the Planet Apep. ****Tatsuo**** resembles a humanoid snake with grey scales. Blood red veins run across his body and face in a similar fashion to tribal tattoos. On his forehead was a magenta triangle shape gem. ****Tatsuo**** eye color is a demonic red. ****Tatsuo ****usually wears a black leather suit with Belial's Ultra Sign in the center. He does wear other clothes when in disguise.**

**Powers:**

**Psychosomatic Illusion: A standard ability for an Alien Apep/Apep Seijin, ****Tatsuo ****can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real.**

**Dark Energy: Bestowed from Ultraman Belial, ****Tatsuo**** possesses dark energies which serves as the main key of Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monsters. He can use this power to create Energy Shockwaves, Energy Blasts, and ****enhance his combat capabilities.**

**Hypnotic Eyes and Cobra Hood: Tatsuo can hypnotize nearly any lifeform with his eyes and Cobra Hood.**

**Mental Abilities: ****Tatsuo ****has various mind powers, such as Psychokinesis/Telekinesis and Telepathy.**

**Human Disguise: ****Tatsuo**** can cloak his body to appear human. He can't, however, cloak his red eyes.**

**Teleportation: Tatsuo can teleport himself to wherever he pleases.**

**Super Senses: Tatsuo has super sight, smell/taste, and hearing. He can also sense incoming attacks.**

**Equipment/Weapons**

**Riser: A devise that he stole from the Land of Light, the Riser allows ****Tatsuo**** to perform a Fusion Rise to transform himself into a Belial Fusion Monster, as well as summon Kaiju by scanning Kaiju Capsules.**

**Kaiju Capsules: ****Tatsuo**** as his own collection of Kaiju Capsules, which he uses to summon Kaiju, or create Belial Fusion Monsters.**

**List of ****Tatsuo****'s Kaiju Capsules:**

**Bemular Capsule**

**Alien Baltan Capsule**

**Red King Capsule**

**Gubila Capsule**

**Gomora Capsule**

**Zetton Capsule**

**Eleking Capsule**

**King Joe Capsule**

**Star Bem Gyeron Capsule**

**Arstron Capsule**

**Bemstar Capsule**

**Ace Killer Capsule**

**Tyrant Capsule**

**Zandrias Capsule**

**Mecha Gomora Capsule**

**Darklops Zero Capsule**

**Zaigorg Capsule**

**Galactron Capsule**

**Zegun Capsule (Later)**

**Zogu (2nd Form) Capsule **

**Five King Capsule **

**Maga-Orochi Capsule**

**Arch Belial Capsule**

**Now then... Let's get this story started.**

* * *

_Angel Grove, home to some of the greatest heroes ever, the Power Rangers! It's also the frequent battleground between the Rangers and the evil forces of Lord Zedd. (Previously the evil forces of Rita Repulsa, until she was usurped by Zedd.)_

_However, unbeknownst to the two warring sides, a new player was about to enter the game, and he plays for keeps!_

* * *

On the border to Angel Grove, a dark red portal appeared in the sky. The portal then spits out a figure before disappearing.

"Agh! Damn It!" The figure shouted as he hits the ground with a painful thud. Getting up, the figure looked around for a bit before spotting a sign that said "Welcome to Angel Grove!"

"Angel Grove?" The figure muttered as he scratches his head. Suddenly, a thin, black mist wrapped around his body.

**"Tatsuo Konton..."** A dark voice spoke up. This causes the figure, Tatsuo, to get a excited look on his face.

"Lord Belial!" He said happily. "I'm happy to report that I made it to Earth."

**"Is that so? Then how come I CAN'T SENSE YOU ON THE PLANET!?" **Belial shouted, causing Tatsuo to flinch.

"What do you mean? The place I appeared at seems to be Earth. I mean, there's green grass, a concrete road, and there's the awful smell of humans." Tatsuo said, observing the area while flicking his snake tongue.

**"That does sound like Earth... Is there any notable in the area?" **Belial asked.

"Well, there is a sign that says "Welcome to Angel Grove." Tatsuo said, staring at the sign in question.

**"Angel Grove... I'm going to check with Kei for a bit. Don't go anywhere." **Belial said before disappearing. A few minutes later, he return. **"Just as I thought. You're on a Earth from a different universe, as Kei told me Angel Grove doesn't exist."**

"A alternate Earth, huh?" Tatsuo muttered. That when an idea popped in his head. "I see an opportunity. This means another universe for you to rule!"

**"Indeed!"** Belial said with a cackle. **"Now, I want you to search the area, find a place to secure yourself, and dig up any info about this world."**

"Yes my Lord! I won't fail you!" Tatsuo said as the dark mist disappears from his body. "But first, I need a disguise..."

Tatsuo then changed form, turning into a human male that was about to enter adulthood, wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, and steel toe boots. His eyes, however, didn't change, as they were still a demonic red. Fortunately, Tatsuo was aware of this, as he took out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on.

"Now then... Let's see want Angel Grove has in store for me." Tatsuo said as he heads towards the town.

* * *

Reaching the town, Tatsuo looked around for a bit before finding himself as the Angel Grove Youth Center.

"Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice Bar." Tatsuo said, reading the building's sign. "Well, I could use a break."

Entering the building and finding a place to sit, Ernie immediately came to his table.

"Hello there, you must new. Do you want a smoothie?" The man politely asked.

"Do you have any recommendations?" Tatsuo said, getting uncomfortable by the man's friendliness.

"Personally, I would have the banana smoothie" Ernie said.

"Then I guess I'll have that." Tatsuo said, hoping to get the man out of his sight. Luckily, he got wish as the man leaves with a nod. Once he was gone, Tatsuo gained a snarl. "Pathetic human."

Suddenly, the place started to shake, as Tatsuo and everyone else fumbled for a bit.

"W-what's going on?!" He shouted as the quaking stopped.

"You really must be new. That was probably the Power Rangers fighting another monster." Ernie said.

"Power Rangers? Monsters?" Tatsuo asked in interest.

"Yeah. The monsters they fight usually start out human sized before growing gigantic. Then the Rangers use their giant machines to fight them." Ernie explained. This interested Tatsuo greatly.

"So this universe as it's own form of Kaiju..." He muttered before taking off.

"Hey wait! What about your banana smoothie?!" Ernie shouted, only to see Tatsuo exit the building.

* * *

Heading outside, Tatsuo spotted the Thunder Megazord fighting Robogoat.

"That's what they call a monster?! A giant, humanoid goat?! I've seen more threatening." Tatsuo said, not at all impressed with the monster. Finding a place to hide,Tatsuo turns back into his true form and takes out his Riser, the Riser's Loading Knuckle and his Kaiju Capsules. Tatsuo then gains a dark smirk. "Time to show them what a REAL monster looks like." He said as he presses the Riser's trigger.

"**Bemular!**" He called as he turns the capsule on, which let out the monster's roar and green glow, before putting it in the Loading Knuckle.

"**Arstron!**" He called as he turns the capsule on, which let out the monster's roar and yellow glow, before putting it in the Loading Knuckle.

Tatsuo then uses his Riser to scan the two items, causing the DNA cylinder in the center to gain a green and yellow cross color.

"**Fusion Rise!**" The riser declined, in a ominous voice.

"Time to spread some chaos!" Tatsuo shouted as he presses the Riser's trigger once more, causing the DNA cylinder to turn blue.

"**_Bemular! Arstron! Ultraman Belial: Burning Bemstra!_**" The Riser's voiced announced as Tatsuo morphed into an astral projection of Ultraman Belial. The two Kaiju Capsules used for the Fusion Rise soon materialized into Bemular and Arstron before being absorbed by Belial, fusing into Burning Bemstra.

* * *

As the Thunder Megazord and Robogoat continued to fight, a bright red glow appears. Once it dies down, standing near the two giant combatants was Burning Bemstra.

"What is that thing?!" Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, shouted.

"Who are youuu?!" Robogoat bleated.

Burning Bemstra simply roar before firing a Pale Cyclone from it's mouth at Robogoat, destroying the monster in one hit.

"That monster just took out Robogoat in one blast!" Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, cried.

"That doesn't matter! We need to stop this thing!" Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, shouted.

With that, the Thunder Megazord charges at the Fusion Kaiju before swinging it's Thunder Saber at it. Burning Bemstra, however, ducked and retaliated by bashing the Zord with it's tail. Once the mech was down, the Fusion Kaiju started firing it's Horn Laser from the tip of it's horn, keeps the Zord on the floor.

"This thing doesn't let up!" Zack Taylor, The Black Ranger, shouted. That's when the Thunder Megazord trips Burning Bemstra, causing the monster to fall, allowing the mech to get back up.

"Let's see if it can handle this!" Kimberly Ann Hart, The Pink Ranger, said as the Thunder Megazord uses it's Thunder Saber lightning bolt attack, causing Burning Bemstra to shriek in pain. However, this wasn't enough to defeat the monster. In retaliation, the Fusion Kaiju fires another Pale Cyclone, blasting the Zord back several feet. Just before it's could fire another one, Burning Bemstra disappears in a red flash.

"What?!" The Ranger shouted, surprised at the disappearing act.

* * *

Agh!" Tatsuo shouted as he fell to the ground. As he got back up with a groan, he noticed the two capsules he used were on the ground, steaming. "Aw, damn it! The capsules overheat!"

Carefully picking them up, Tatsuo blows on them before tucking them away. Once he put his disguise back on, Tatsuo headed to the Youth Center. Once there, he sat down in his previous spot.

"Where did you go?" Ernie asked as he walked up to the disguised alien.

"Had to see the Rangers for myself." Tatsuo simply said, shrugging his shoulder.

"I don't know if that was brave or crazy. Anyway, here's your banana smoothie." Ernie said. Tatsuo, being in a good mood, tips the man with money he pick-pocketed from a skinny guy and a fat guy. Once Ernie was gone, Tatsuo started sipping his smoothie.

"Those Power Rangers did put out a decent fight, but they got lucky. If the capsules didn't overheat, they wouldn't last." Tatsuo muttered before taking another sip. "Man, that's good. Anyway, Lord Belial would want to hear this."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zedd's palace.

"Curses to you, you meddling Power Rangers, for getting my precious Robogoat destroyed." Zedd shouted before turning towards Goldar. "And you! You cost me the Sword of Power!"

"I'm sorry I failed you, Master..." Goldar apologized.

"I don't know why I don't clip your wings, you overgrown monkey." Zedd said before turning towards Baboo and Squatt. "And you two! You two are just as useless. I should clip your ears and throw you in the trash with Rita!"

"We didn't do anything!" Baboo cried.

"Yeah, we're innocent!" Squatt agreed.

"Well, all is not lost, underlings. Although we held the Sword of Power for but a short time, the Green Ranger's powers are now a very short story indeed. And the final chapter? The final chapter is still being written." Zedd said before looking at the Earth. "And that monster... It really put those Rangers on the ropes... Perhaps if I find who or what made that monster, I could destroy the Power Rangers once and for all."

* * *

At The Command Center, the Ranger were telling Zordon about the monster they encountered.

"Interesting... And it just disappeared?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah, it just appears, destroys Robogoat, attacks us, then disappears." Kimberly said.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! That's sounds scary!" Alpha 5 cried.

"Do you know what made the monster?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid not. But I do know this. A new evil as appeared, and it's not on Zedd's side." Zordon said with dread.

* * *

The next day, at Angel Grove High School, the Rangers were getting ready for class. That's when Ms Appleby enters the room.

"Good morning class. Before we start, I want to introduce you all to a new student." She said before turning to the door. "Come on in and introduce yourself."

Once the new student walked in, the class just stared.

"Hello everyone. My name is Tatsuo Konton, and I'm sure we'll all get along just fine." The disguised alien said with a smirk.

**And that it. Please tell me what you all think.**


	2. Baltans, Monkeys, and Allies?

**Hello everyone! Today, we'll see how Tatsuo adjusts to the new world he was throw in. Before we start, I want to address something.**

**There will be a few chapters were Zedd creates a original monster for Tatsuo and the Rangers to fight. In fact, this chapter is one of them.**

**Time Place: Set between "The Green Dream" and "The Power Stealer".**

**Anyway, let's begin.**

* * *

At Angel Grove High School, Tatsuo was in Ms Appleby's class, bored out of his mind as the teacher drones on.

'_By my Lord's name... Why did I think that enrolling in this pathetic school to blend in was a good idea?_' Tatsuo mentally groaned as he slumped down into his desk. As the lesson continues, Tatsuo's mind began to wonder.

FLASHBACK

_"**So... These "Power Rangers" are the closest thing to the Ultras in this universe?**" Ultraman Belial asked._

_"Yes, my Lord. However, instead of growing to gigantic size, they merely pilot a giant machine." Tatsuo said._

_"**Interesting... Tatsuo, I want you to find ** _**_out any information about Power Rangers and their__ enemies._**_" Belial ordered._

_"Yes, my Lord. I will not fail you!"_

FLASHBACK END

"Mr Konton, can you please answer this question?" Ms Appleby asked, snapping Tatsuo out of his trance.

"The answer is 700. Square the 25, then add 75." Tatsuo said in a bored tone, getting looks of amazement from Appleby and the class.

'_When will something interesting happen?_' Tatsuo thought with a sigh.

* * *

As if to answer his question, something was going on in Zedd's Moon Palace.

"That monster... Where did it come from? And what does it want?" The brain and muscle exposed villain muttered. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clicking and clacking. "What is that noise?!"

Following the sound, Zedd found Baboo and Squatt playing with a cymbal-banging monkey toy.

"Hey! What are you idiots doing?!" Zedd shouted, startling the duo.

"L-lord Zedd!" Squatt stuttered.

"W-we just found something you can use to make a monster out of." Baboo said nervously.

"Is that so?" Zedd said before raising his staff. "Come forth, Monkey-Ringer!"

Zedd then zaps the toy with his magic, turning into a living, human-size version of the toy.

"Ooh! Ooh! Monkey-Ringer, ready to bash some rangers!" The monster said, banging his cymbals together.

"You better hope this monsters beats the Rangers. Because if they defeat it..." Zedd threatened, causing the two to gulp nervously as Monkey Ringer was transported to Earth.

* * *

Once Monkey-Ringer was on Earth's surface, he started banging his cymbals together, creating shock-waves that reducing anything they hit into rubble.

* * *

As it was lunch period, Tatsuo was busy reading a book about a white whale. However, he couldn't concentrate as he was sitting next to Kim and Trini, who were gossiping, and it was distracting him severely.

"So... Did Tommy say anything?" Trini asked.

"Well, he-" Kim said, only to be interrupted by beeping from their wristbands. This also got Tatsuo's attention.

"What is it, Zordon?" Kim asked, speaking into her wrist.

"Rangers. Zedd has released another monster." Zordon said.

"Copy that." Trini said as she and Kim got up and walked away, with a interested Tatsuo quietly following him behind. Once the two girls found a place that had no witnesses (Or so they think), they teleported to the Command Center in a pink and yellow flash. Tatsuo, who saw this, smirked.

"So they're the Pink and Yellow Rangers? Interest..." He hissed with his eyes glowing a demonic red.

* * *

Once Kim and Trini, along with Jason, Billy, and Zack, arrived at the Command Center, they were greeted by Zordon and Alpha, who uses the Viewing Globe to show Monkey-Ringer causing havoc.

"This is Monkey-Ringer, a monster that's creates shock-waves strong enough to reduce concrete into dust." Zordan said.

"Why would Zedd make a monster like this in the first place?" Zack asked.

"Maybe he had a off day?" Trini said.

"That doesn't matter, we still have to stop this thing." Jason said. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

"MASTODON!" Zack shouted.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly shouted.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy shouted.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini shouted.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason shouted.

"Power Rangers." They all called as they morphed.

* * *

Arriving to the scene before them, however, was Tatsuo, currently in his true form, watching Monkey-Ringer going on his rampage.

"This is the type of monsters the Rangers usually fight? A overgrown toy? A Dada would be a better choice." Tatsuo mocked. That's when the Rangers teleport in.

"Ooh! Ooh! About time you Rangers show up. Ooh! Ooh! I was worried you'll be late for your defeats." Monkey-Ringer taunted.

"The only one that's going to be defeated is you!" Jason said. He then charges at Monkey-Ringer and swings his Power Sword, only for the monster to block it by using his cymbals as shields. Monkey-Ringer then slams the cymbals on the Red Rangers head, putting him in a daze.

"Jason!" Zack shouted before running up and slashing the monster with his Power Axe, causing Monkey-Ringer to stagger.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine." Jason said. That's when Monkey-Ringer teleports behind Billy.

"Billy, look out!" Trini shouted. It was too late, as the monster launches energy pulse from it cymbals, sending the Blue Ranger flying and crashing into Zack.

"Billy! Zack!" Jason shouted.

"We're fine." Billy said as he and Zack got right back.

"Are your ears ringing yet, Ranger?" Monkey-Ringer taunted. Before the battle could continue, the air was filled with... Clapping? Following it, they spot Tatsuo clapping in a slow, sarcastic matter.

"Wow... Just wow. This is what the Power Rangers have to offer? I'm not impressed." The Alien Apep said in a unamused tone.

"Great... Zedd sent another monster..." Kim groaned.

"Uh... I was the only one Lord Zedd sent." Monkey-Ringer said in a confused tone.

"The toy is right. I do not answer to this Zedd. My Master is far more powerful, as he could squish Zedd like a bug." Tatsuo said.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

"And spoil the fun? I think not." Tatsuo said in a amused tone. "You can, however, call me... The Chaos Ranger."

"So there's another Ranger for me to fight." Monkey-Ringer said as he took a threatening step forward.

"So you want a fight?" Tatsuo asked as his veins started to glow. Suddenly, a forest surrounds the Rangers and the monster, causing them to look around in a panic. "Well now you got one."

"Stay calm, this is just a illusion." Jason said.

"This isn't a mere illusion." Tatsuo said as thorny vines started whipping at the Rangers and monster. The vines then wrapped around their necks, strangling them. Before they were done for, Monkey-Ringer bashes his cymbals together, making Tatsuo lose focus and having the forest disappear.

* * *

At his palace, Zedd was watching what was happening in anger.

"Squish me like a bug, huh?! Well, let's see what happens when I make Monkey-Ringer grow!" Zedd said as he throws an Growth Bomb down to Earth.

* * *

The Growth Bomb hits Monkey-Ringer, causing him to grow thirty stories tall.

"I was wonder when this will happen." Tatsuo said before teleporting away.

"Hey! He got away!" Zack shouted.

"That doesn't matter, as we got bigger problems." Jason said as he stares at the giant monster.

"We need Thunder Zord power now!" They all shouted.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack Called out.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kim called out.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called out.

"Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini called out.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason called out.

* * *

As the Thunderzords and Monkey-Ringer started to fight, Tatsuo appeared in a safe distance where he can observe the battle.

"Don't keep me out of the fun." Tatsuo said as he takes out the Alien Baltan Capsule and turns it on, which let's out the alien's haunting laughter and a green glow. He then inserts it into the Loading Knuckle before scanning it with his Riser, causing the DNA cylinder to get a green glow. Tatsuo then presses the trigger.

"**Alien Baltan!**" The Riser said as green lightning shot out of it and into the air. Tatsuo let's out a laugh, unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

As the fight between the Zords and Monkey-Ringer progresses, the green lightning flies in the air and creates an circle with strange patterns. And falling out of the circle was Alien Baltan, who let's out it's signature laugh.

"What is that?" Trini asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's friendly." Jason said.

As if to prove the Red Ranger's point, Alien Baltan fire it's White Destruction Ray at the Zords and Monkey-Ringer, pushing them on their backs.

"Alright, you've asked for it!" Monkey-Ringer shouted as he fires energy pulses from his cymbals, only for Alien Baltan to jump out of the way and takes flight. Flying over Monkey-Ringer, Alien Baltan fires it's Red-Freezing Ray at the monkey monster, freezing it in place before firing another White Destruction Ray, destroying to monster.

"It's destroyed Monkey-Ringer like it was nothing!" Zack shouted as Alien Baltan lands and lets out a eerie laugh.

"Still, we have the numbers on our side." Jason said before having his Zord, in Warrior form, charge at the alien before engaging in good old fisticuffs. Trading blow for blow, Alien Baltan then pushes the Zord back a bit before firing a Red-Freezing Ray, keeping the Zord in place. "My Zord is frozen!"

"I'm getting flashbacks of Shellshock." Kimberly said as her Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord launches an energy tornado at Alien Baltan. However, the alien molted, having the energy tornado hit the leftover shell.

"It just molted!" Billy shouted, just before Alien Baltan kicks his Zord over. As the alien raised it's pinchers, right to fire another White Destruction Ray, Jason, who's Zord just got unfrozen, rushes in and impales the Alien Baltan from behind with the Zord's staff. Alien Baltan lets out a weak laugh before disappearing.

"We did it!" Trini cheered as the Rangers celebrated.

* * *

"Agh!" Tatsuo shouted as he drops the steaming hot capsule. "Son of a-!"

Carefully picking up the capsule and rabidly blowing on it to cool it down, Tatsuo starts cursing under his breath.

"Those damn Rangers got lucky." He swore before gain a smirk. "At least I know who they are. Who would of thought my classmates were the Power Rangers."

Packing the Capsule away, Tatsuo heads off, unaware that he was being followed.

* * *

"You idiots!" Zedd shouted as he marched towards Baboo and Squatt in a threatening matter. "I warned you what would happen if Monkey-Ringer was defeated!"

"Y-you said that we in trouble if the Rangers defeat Monkey-Ringer, and he was defeated by that monster, not the Rangers." Baboo said in a nervous tone.

"Y-yeah!" Squatt agreed. Zedd stopped in his tracks and mulled this over.

"Hmm... For once, you two make a point." The overlord said, causing the duo to sigh in relief. "And that Chaos Ranger... Is he connected to the strange monster we have been seeing?"

* * *

Walking to the apartment he was residing in, Tatsuo, in his human disguise, then stopped, sensing a presence.

"Come on out, I know you're following me." He said.

Walking out of a alleyway as a girl that looked to be around the Ranger's age. She had tan skin and light brown hair. She was was wearing a dark purple T-shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers. She was also wearing a pair of red rimmed glasses.

"Ah, I know you. You are in my class, but you name slips me. Mind reminding me?" Tatsuo said as he stares at the girl in caution.

"I am Katerea Levimon, and I know what you are." Katerea said.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuo asked with a fake innocent look.

"I saw you summon that monster to fight the Rangers, snake boy." Katerea said with a smug grin. This causes Tatsuo to glare at her as he turns back into his true form and creates a pit of quicksand under Katerea, causing her to slowly sink.

"Damn, I was so focus on the battle, I didn't sense you. It looks like I need to tie up some looses ends." Tatsuo sneered as he watches the girl sink.

"W-wait, wait! I want to see if I can help you!" Katerea shouted as she was waist deep in the sand. This causes Tatsuo to raise a scaly brow and putting the quicksand on "pause".

"And why, in the world, would you want to help me?" Tatsuo asked.

"When the Power Rangers first appeared, my parents died during one of they're giant battles." Katerea said.

"And this concerns me why?" Tatsuo asked in a uninterested tone.

"Well, I'm a excellent hacker, and I can get you the information you need you crush them." Katerea bargained. Tatsuo wasn't interested, but before he could have the quicksand start again...

"**Let her join. I see some use for her.**" Belial said. Obeying his Lord's command, Tatsuo dispels the illusion and helps Katerea up.

"Welcome to the team." Tatsuo said, shaking her hand.

**And that's that. Sorry if the fight scenes are lackluster, as I'm not good at depicting fights. Anyway, hoped you'd enjoyed.**


	3. Chaos' Guide to Venus Island

**Hello everyone! Today on The Chaos Ranger, we get to see the partnership that Tatsuo has with his new ally, Katerea Levimon, a young woman who lost everything to the Rangers. **

**Time Place: During the Power Rangers episode "Welcome to Venus Island." **

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

At the beach, Tatsuo, in his human disguise, was sitting in a beach chair, soaking in the sun's rays.

"That least this pitifully planet has some nice sunny spots." The Alien Apep muttered. Tatsuo was taking a break, as he thought he deserved one for all the research that he and his new partner, Katerea, did on the Power Rangers, monitoring their battles against Octophantom and Stag Beetle. However, someone didn't agree with Tatsuo's idea.

"I figured you'd be here." A voice spoke up. Following it, Tatsuo saw that it was Katerea, who had an annoyed looked on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relaxing, as you can see." Tatsuo said.

"No, you're lazing around. Lord Belial wants us to destroy both the Rangers and Zedd, as well as anyone else who wants Earth so he can claim it." Katerea said before going on a rant. Tatsuo sighs before pulling out a pair of ear plugs and puts them in. He couldn't help but remember introducing Katerea to Ultraman Belial.

FLASHBACK

_"Before we get this partnership under way, I want to introduce you to my master." Tatsuo said before extending his hand. Seeing the confused look on Katerea's face causes the Alien Apep to sigh. "Grab my hand."_

_Grabbing it, a cloud of darkness surrounds the two before completely engulfing them and disappearing. The two were now in Belial's pocket dimension, with Katerea looking in fear, shock, and __curiosity._

_"**What do we have here?**" A dark voice said. Following it, the two came face to face with Ultraman Belial. Tatsuo gained a happy expression while Katerea just stared at the 55 meter tall giant in shock._

_"Lord Belial!" Tatsuo said happily._

_"T-that's your master?!" Katerea shouted._

_"**Indeed. I am Ultraman Belial.**" The Dark Ultra introduced himself. "**Now tell me, what brings a human like you to my domain?**"_

FLASHBACK END

After giving her "Sob Story" (As Tatsuo calls it) about how her parents got killed during a battle between the Rangers' Megazord and a giant Goldar. When Belial offered her a place with him and Tatsuo, she is now forever loyal to the Dark Ultra.

"And another thing..." Katerea said before noticing that Tatsuo wasn't paying attention. "Are you even listening?!"

"Why would I want to?" Tatsuo said cheekily, causing Katerea to let out a muffled scream.

"Why Belial employs you of all the lifeforms in your universe is beyond me." She said with her palm in her face.

"He said I display ruthlessness like no other. Besides, I usually leave all the brain power to Kei anyway." Tatsuo said as he snuggles don into his beach chair. "I'm the one in charge of brawn."

"I could tell." Katerea said in a flat tone.

"Hey, just because I usually do all the muscle work, I do some planning from time to time." The Alien Apep said as he sat up a bit. "Besides, you ain't perfect either, miss oh so willing to betray your own kind."

"Humanity is going to kill itself off anyway, with all the wars and environmental destruction they caused. I'm merely benefiting my survival." Katerea said in a sharp, cold tone.

"Ooh! You have a hard frozen heart of iron and stone, I like it." Tatsuo said with a crooked smile.

"Indeed, and I liked the way you combined the phrases of stone-hearted, cold-hearted, iron-hearted, and hard-hearted. Shows that you have some intelligence." Katerea said before sighing and pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "Unlike those idiots."

Following her thumb, Tatsuo was greeted by the sight of Bulk and Skull dressed as Putties, on their "secret" quest to find the Power Rangers' identities. All this did was earn Bulk a kick in the leg by a kid, as the dumb duo stepped on his sand castle.

"Yeah, humanity is doomed." Tatsuo said, with Katerea nodding in agreement.

"Hey! Let go of me!" A young voice spoke up. Following it, Tatsuo and Katerea saw Goldar and a few Putties with a young girl in their grasp. That's when the Kim, Trini, and Tommy appeared in their civilian form.

"See what happens when you enrage the mighty Lord Zedd?! Now you should pay the price for your insolence! You are too late, the girl is ours!" Goldar shouted before he, the girl, and the Putties disappeared.

The two servants of Ultraman Belial continued to watch as the three Ranger found a bottle that Goldar dropped and opened it, letting out fire that engraved a message in a unknown language into the sand. They copied on a piece of paper before leaving.

"It seem Zedd is on the move again." Tatsuo as he and Katerea got out of their hiding and inspected the message for themselves. "Too bad we can't read this."

"We don't have to." Katerea say as she a small device with a screen on it. "While you were busy slacking off, I managed to sneak a bug on one of the Rangers. It'll show us the location of their base as well as allow us to listen in on what they say."

"Now I see the use Lord Belial saw in you." Tatsuo said.

"Shut up!" Katerea snapped before looking back that the device. "No doubt the Ranger will try to translate the message to save their little friend."

"So basically, they're doing the work for us." Tatsuo said in amusement.

"Exactly." Katerea said before sound started to come from the device. Looking at the screen, it showed a map with a red dot on it." Aha! Pin-pointed to the location! Their base seems to be in the mountainous region that is near Angel Grove."

"So we got the location. Now see it they found anything out about the message." Tatsuo ordered.

"Patching in." Katerea said as she fiddled with the device some more before the Rangers' voice were heard. Listening in, the two heard that message was instructions for Goldar to bring the girl to a place call Venus Island, a place that can appear and disappear at Zedd's will. They then heard the Rangers planning to use the trade winds to locate the island.

"Venus Island, huh?" Tatsuo said before looking at his partner. "Pack your bags Katerea, looks like we're going on a island vacation."

* * *

After sneaking a bug on the device the Rangers used to find Venus Island, Tatsuo, in his true form, teleported to the island.

"Tatsuo, have you reached the island?" Katerea's voice said from an ear piece that Tatsuo was wearing.

"Indeed, and I can see how the island got it's name, as Venus Flytraps are everywhere." Tatsuo said as he observed the area.

"Good. I'm sure you know what to do." Katera said.

"Roger that, Mission Control." Tatsuo said before disconnecting. Following a path, Tatsuo came across the Power Rangers fighting, and losing, to a Venus Flytrap monster known as the Invenusable Flytrap. Smirking, Tatsuo's veins began to glow. Suddenly, the Rangers and the monster found themselves in a volcanic area.

"What the?!" Tommy shouted as he and his teammates looked around in confusion.

"W-what happened to Venus Island?!" The Invenusable Flytrap shouted. That's when a blast of dark energy struck monster, forcing it on it's back. Looking to where the energy blast was fired, the Rangers spotted Tatsuo.

"You!" The Rangers, minus Tommy, shouted.

"It looks like we meet again, Power Rangers." Tatsuo said before turning to Tommy. "So, we have a Green Ranger, huh? Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Chaos Ranger."

"You're about to be lunch if you don't return Venus Island to the way it was!" The Invenusable Flytrap threatened.

"Shut it, you overgrown weed." Tatsuo said he creates a pool of lava under the monster. It let out screams of pain as it burned to death, with the Rangers watching in horror.

"H-how could you be so cruel?" Kim asked in shock as the landscape returns to normal.

"Since we did you care about monsters, Kimberly?" Tatsuo asked, causing the Rangers to back up in shock. Seeing this, Tatsuo smirks. "That's right, I know who you are." He then turns to the Red Ranger. "Jason." Turns to Blue. "Billy." Turns to Yellow. "Trini." Turns to Black. "Zack." Finally, turns to Green. "Tommy."

"How did you-?" Tommy said, only for Tatsuo stopped him by raising his hand.

"That doesn't matter. But I must ask you lot something. You do realize that you're nothing more than child soldiers in your little secret yet open war right?" Tatsuo asked. This causes the Rangers to stagger.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"You're High Schoolers, still children in the eyes of your law." Tatsuo said before taking out he takes out the Zandrias Capsule and turns it on, which let's out the monster's roar and a green glow. "But right now, you got bigger problems." He then inserts it into the Loading Knuckle before scanning it with his Riser, causing the DNA cylinder to get a green glow. Tatsuo then presses the trigger.

"**Zandiras!**" The Riser as green lightning shot out of it and into the air. The Rangers watched as the lightning turns into a circle with strange patterns and summons Zandiras, who let's out a roar.

"So you're the one responsible for the strange monsters!" Jason shouted as points at Tatsuo.

"Indeed. Also, you might want to rescue your friend quickly, as Zandiras here is going to wipe this island from existence." Tatsuo said before teleporting away. Zandiras lets out a roar before it started firing Yorgo Beams from it's mouth and and Adolescent Beams from it's eyes, causing explosions and rubble to rise.

"Hurry! We must find Hallie before this thing destroys the island!" Tommy shouted as he and the rest of the of the Rangers ran to a nearby cave, were Hallie was being kept in a cage of energy. After freeing her, they teleported away as Zandiras began to burrow in the ground, creating tunnels and causing the island to collapse in on itself.

* * *

"No! My precious Venus Island, destroyed!" Zedd cried as he witnessed the islands destruction. "Not only that, the Rangers saved the girl and the Green Ranger still eludes me."

"You want me to find this Chaos Ranger and make him suffer?" Goldar asked.

"No." Zedd said as he turns to face his minion. "While he did destroy Venus Island, this Chaos Ranger could be useful to us. His powers, his ruthlessness and cruelty, and the monsters he could summon... Yes, he'll make a fine minion indeed."

* * *

"Welcome back." Katerea said as Tatsuo said as he arrives at Katerea's apartment, which was full of computers and other various machines. "Did you destroy the Rangers?"

"Sadly, no." Tatsuo said as he takes out the Zandiras Capsule. "They escaped before Zandiras had the chance to destroy them. It did, however, destroyed Venus Island, which will show the Rangers we aren't to be trifled with."

"I would've preferred the Rangers' destruction, but this is better than nothing." Katerea said before turning to face a computer that showed the Command Center's location on it. "Should we attack the Rangers' base?"

"Not yet. We need to plan a course of action." Tatsuo said as he stares at the computer. "Soon, they'll know the power of Ultraman Belial!"

**And that's that. Also, the child soldier line was from a reviewer who goes by the name Austin. Thank you for showing me this, as it was too good to pass up.**


	4. Bye Green, Hello Chaos

**Hello everyone. Today on the Chaos Ranger, we'll see what Tatsuo and Katerea plan of attack for the Command Center is. **

**Time Place: During the Power Ranger episode "Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park"**

**Also, I managed to get my hands on an actual Riser toy from Japan with a few Ultra and Kaiju Capsules.**

**Let's Begin**

* * *

At their "base" (aka Katerea's apartment), Tatsuo and Katerea were planning their attack on the Command Center. They also caught wind of the Green Ranger losing his powers.

"That's one less Ranger to deal with." Katerea said as she typed away one her computer.

"Pity, I was hoping to crush him on equal footing." Tatsuo said. This causes Katerea to look at him.

"What equal footing? You can create Psychosomatic Illusions, basically twisting the barrier between illusion and reality." Katerea said.

"True, but I do want a bit of a challenge." Tatsuo said, shrugging his shoulders. Katerea just rolled her eyes before turning her computer off.

"Anyway, I need to get a few things for the Jazz Festival." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Jazz Festival?" The Alien Apep asked in a confused tone.

"A event that, as the name implies, is full of Jazz music." Katerea said as she grabs her handbag.

"Never took you as the musical type." Tatsuo said as he put on his human disguise.

"Hey, Jazz is one of the very few things that humanity didn't screw up." Katerea said. With that, the two headed out.

* * *

Once they arrived that the Juice Bar, the two secret servants of Belial sat down to get some lunch. Looking to his left, Tatsuo spotted Zack and Trini with Zack's cousin, Curtis.

"Hey, Katerea." He whispered, getting his partner's attention before pointing at the Black and Yellow Rangers. "Look who's here."

"Let's see it they have anything planned." Katerea said, as the two scooted a little closer to listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah you see, our Uncle, he's one of the greatest Jazz musicians of all times." Zack said to Trini. "I inherited his trumpet a while back."

"Wow." Trini said before turning to Curtis. "Hey, who knows Curtis? Maybe it will give you good luck."

As Curtis nods his head in agreement, Tatsuo looks at Katerea.

"It's seems the Rangers will be attending the Jazz Festival as well." He said.

"Yes... We could use this to gather some more info." Katerea said. That's when their lunch was served. A Egg Sandwich for Tatsuo, and some Salad for Katerea. Taking their meals to go, the duo when out to plan a attack on the Commend Center before attending the concert.

* * *

Walking back to the Youth Center for the concert, Tatsuo and Katerea spotted Zack, Kim, and Billy fighting some Putties in a nearby playground, in their civil states.

"They aren't even trying the hidden their identities." Tatsuo said as he and Katerea hid behind some trees.

"Tell me about it." Katerea said, before spotting a Puttie spreading some sort of dust on Zack's trumpet. "Well that's interesting..."

"What is?" Tatsuo asked.

"A Puttie spread some sort of powder on the trumpet the Rangers were carrying." Katerea analyzed.

"Must be what Zedd plans to use for his next monster." Tatsuo theorized.

"Indeed." Katerea said as the Rangers grabbed the trumpet and to off to the Youth Center after they defeated the Putties. "Best follow them."

And with that, the two head to the concert.

* * *

Arriving just in time, the two listened as the Jazz Festival when under way. Katerea was enjoying herself, swaying her head to the music. Tatsuo, on the other hand, was holding his head in pure pain. The music was somehow giving him massive headaches.

"How can you humans stand this? Let alone enjoy it?" Tatsuo asked with a hiss.

"Hey, you came here willingly." Katerea said before she and Tatsuo spotted some dark blue powder coming out of the trumpet and hitting the Rangers. "What the?"

"Must be part of Zedd's plan." Tatsuo said as he kept his eyes on the trumpet. "Best see what happens next."

That's when the concert ended. As the Rangers went to congratulate Curtis, Tatsuo and Katerea saw a Puttie teleporting in, grabbing the trumpet before teleporting away.

"Okay, how came anyone not see that?" Tatsuo asked in a astounded tone.

"That's humanity for you." Katerea said as the two left for Katerea's apartment.

* * *

Teleporting to the Rangers' location Tatsuo, in his real form, he spotted the Rangers fighting... Nothing?

"What in the world?" He muttered. He wasn't the one, as Bulk and Skull, who were nearby, also saw this.

"Uh... Hey Skull? What are they doing?" Bulk asked.

"I think they been out in the sun to long?" Skull guessed. That's when Bulk got an idea.

"Who cares. This is our chance!" He shouted. That's when Tatsuo walked up behind them.

"Sorry boys, but I'll take it form here." Tatsuo said. As Bulk and Skull turned around, Tatsuo's eyes and hood markings began to glow, hypnotizing the dimwitted duo. "Looking into my eyes and hood, give up your weak willed minds." After seeing them complete under his control, Tatsuo gave the order. "Go home and forget everything you saw here."

"Yes, Master..." The two is in a dull voice as they zombie walked home. That when an explosion rocked the area. Following it, Tatsuo spotted a giant Trumpet Top. He also spotted the Rangers ready to summon the Thunder Megazord.

"We need Thunder Zord power now!" They all shouted.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack Called out.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kim called out.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called out.

"Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini called out.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason called out.

The Zords came to the area and fused together, creating the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, Power Up!" The Ranger's shouted.

Tatsuo smirked as the Thunder Megazord and the giant Trumpet Top engaged in battle.

"Time to add my piece." He said as he took out the Gubila Capsule and turns it on, which let's out the monster's roar and a cyan glow. He then inserts it into the Loading Knuckle before scanning it with his Riser, causing the DNA cylinder to get a cyan glow. Tatsuo then presses the trigger.

"**Gubila!**" The Riser shouted as cyan lightning shot out of it and into the air. The Thunder Megazord and Trumpet Top stop fighting when they saw the lightning and watch it create a strange circle that summons Gubila.

"It's another of the Chaos Ranger's monsters!" The Red Ranger shouted as Gubila let's out a roar.

"Let's see it handle this!" Trumpet Top shouted before he started breathing fire at the Kaiju.

Gubila, however, counters with his Water Spray, shooting water out of his forehead, which douses the flames. Gubila's Die Hard Drill then starts spinning before the Kaiju leaps at Trumpet Top, stabbing the monster in his one eye. The Ranger's stared in shock as Gubila starts stabbing it's drill nose into the down Trumpet Top, who screamed in pain before expiring with a small explosion. The Kaiju then faces the Thunder Megazord and stomps the ground a few times, as if tempting them to make a move.

"We need to be careful." The Blue Ranger said as he looks at Gubila. "As we know so far, the Chaos Ranger's monsters are more powerful then Zedd or Rita's."

The Thunder Megazord then swings it's Thunder Saber at Gubila, only to barely do anything, thanks to the Kaiju's thick hide. Gubila then sprays the Thunder Megazord with it's Shocking Blow, paralyzing the Zord.

"We can barely move!" The Pink Ranger shouted.

That's when Gubila jumps on top of the Zord and starts stabbing it with it's Die Hard Drill, like it just did with Trumpet Top a while ago. The Rangers screamed in fear as the Thunder Megazord took blow after blow. Just as Gubila was about to stab the Zord's cockpit, it disappears in a flash. Catching their breathes, The Rangers looked around for the monster.

"Where did it go?" They muttered.

* * *

"AH!" Tatsuo shouted as he drops the overheated capsule. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! So close!"

With a frustrated sigh, Tatsuo picks up the capsule and teleports away.

* * *

At Zedd's Palace...

"My brilliant plan, crashed and burned... This your fault, you pickle heads!" Zedd shouted at Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt. Zedd then calms down. "The monster the Chaos Ranger summoned nearly destroyed them, if I could get him under my thrall..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Command Center.

"I am relieved to see you well, Rangers." Zordon said. "The Chaos Ranger and his monster are dangerous, perhaps more so then Zedd."

"There is one thing I don't understand... Just as the monster was about to finish us, it just disappeared... Why?" Jason asked.

"Perhaps the monsters can only be out for a limited amounted of time." Billy theorized.

"Most likely. However, we need to be more careful." Zordon said.

* * *

"I was this close to finishing the Rangers!" Tatsuo shouted as he paces around Katerea's apartment.

"Chill, snake breath. We'll get them next time, as our attack plan on their base is nearly complete." Katerea said.

"Good." Tatsuo said as his eyes glowed red.

**And that's that. See you all next time.**


	5. Base Attack

**Hello everyone, it's been awhile since I did the Chaos Ranger. But now I'm back and this time, Tatsuo and Katerea carry out their attack plan on the Command Center.**

**Time Place: Between "Beauty and the Beast" and "White Light, Part I"**

**Let's Begin**

* * *

The Command Center, base of the heroic Power Rangers, will soon experience a attack like no other.

Standing at the foot of the mountain where the Ranger's base rested, were Tatsuo (in his true form) and Katerea.

"So this their base huh? How come no one else had found it, as it's out in the open?" Tatsuo couldn't help but ask as he looks up at the Command Center.

"Well, no one really comes around here, as the place is a bit hazardous." Katerea answered before looking Tatsuo in the eye. "So... Do you remember the plan?"

"Step One: Turn into a Fusion Monster. Step Two: Cause some external damage to get the Rangers' attention. Step Three: While I'm fighting them, you sneak in, steal some info, plant some explosives, then get out. Step Four: Watch the fireworks." Tatsuo said, listing the plan step-by-step.

"Good." Katerea said before pull out a metallic cuff of some sort and puts it on her wrist. Once she did that, she pressed a few buttons that were on the cuff, causing a suit of some kind to appear on Katerea's body.

The suit looks like the ones the Power rangers' wear, but was dark grey in color and had some armor plating.

"Whoa... I see you've managed to complete your secret project, huh Katerea?" Tatsuo asked, impressed by the suit.

"Thanks. Also, when I'm in this suit, call me Nemesis." Nemesis said in a robotic filter to hide her voice.

"Got it. Now, get to the base while I'll do my part." Tatsuo said before Nemesis takes off. Once he was alone, Tatsuo takes out his Riser, the Loading Knuckle, and two Kaiju Capsules.

"**King Joe!**" He called as he turns the capsule on, which let out the monster's roar and green glow, before putting it in the Loading Knuckle.

"**Galactron****!**" He called as he turns the capsule on, which let out the monster's roar and green glow, before putting it in the Loading Knuckle.

Tatsuo turns his Riser on before scanning the two items, causing the DNA cylinder in the center to gain a green cross color.

"**Fusion Rise!**" The riser declined, in a ominous voice.

"Time to spread some chaos!" Tatsuo shouted as he presses the Riser's trigger once more, causing the DNA cylinder to turn red.

"_**King Joe!**_**_ Galactron! Ultraman Belial: King Galactron!_**" The Riser's voiced announced as Tatsuo morphed into an astral projection of Ultraman Belial. The two Kaiju Capsules used for the Fusion Rise soon materialized into King Joe and Galactron before being absorbed by Belial, fusing into King Galactron.

King Galactron soon appeared in front of the Command Center. It let out a roar before firing a Galactro Dest-ray from it's eyes at the base.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the attack was felt as the room shook and sparks erupted around the place.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Command Center is under attack!" Alpha 5 cried in a absolute panic.

"It appears to be one of the Chaos Ranger's monsters! Contact the Rangers quickly!" Zordon shouted as another attack shook the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zedd's palace.

"Lord Zedd! A monster is attacking the Ranger's base!" Goldar shouted as he looks through Rita's old telescope.

"What?! This I got to see!" Zedd shouted as he marches to the balcony and activate his telescopic vision to see King Galactron attacking the Command Center. "It must be one of the Chaos Ranger's!"

"Should we do something?" Goldar asked.

"No. Let the monster weaken the base for next time we attack." Zedd said as he and Goldar continued watching.

* * *

Once the Rangers arrive, the base shook again, nearly causing the five trip.

"Zordon! Whats happening?!" Jason shouted.

"The Chaos Ranger has send another one of his monsters to attack the Command Center!" Zordon explained.

"What?! How did he find the Center's location?!" Billy shouted.

"That doesn't matter! We must stop this monster!" Jason shouted. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

"MASTODON!" Zack shouted.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly shouted.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy shouted.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini shouted.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason shouted.

"Power Rangers." They all called as they morphed.

* * *

Exiting the base, the Rangers saw King Galactron, who stopped it's attack upon seeing the Rangers.

"That's definitely one of the Chaos Ranger's." Kim said as the Fusion Kaiju let's out a roar.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Zack asked.

"We need Thunder Zord power now!" They all shouted.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack Called out.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kim called out.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called out.

"Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini called out.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason called out.

The Zords came to the area and fused together, creating the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, Power Up!" The Ranger's shouted.

As the Thunder Megazord marches up to King Galactron, Tatsuo, who was within the Fusion Kaiju, smirked.

"They took the bait" He said before sending a telepathic message to Nemesis. "_Nemesis! The Rangers took the bait. Now get going!_"

"_On it!_" Nemesis replied as she enters the base.

That's when the two mechanical behemoths engaged in battle. The Thunder Megazord swings it's Thunder Saber, only for King Galactron to summon a KG Barrier, blocking the saber. It then performed it's Pedanium Punching technique, unleashing dozens of punches that hit the Thunder Megazord in a matter of seconds before blasting the megazord with it's Pedanium Launching at point blank.

"Man, this guy is tough!" Jason said.

"Watch out!" Trini shouted as the Thunder Megazord ducks as King Galactron swings it's launcher arm at them like a bat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nemesis was busy placing small, but powerful explosive charges around the Command Center's interior. Once she was done, Nemesis headed to Zordon's chamber. Peeking inside, Nemesis saw Zordon and Alpha 5, who were busy watch the battle taking place outside.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Rangers are losing!" Alpha shouted.

"Yes, as it seem the monster in toying with them." Zordon said as he watches to fight with dread.

While the two were distracted, Nemesis skillfully throws a small device that attaches itself to Alpha before electrocuting him, forcing him to shut down. Once Alpha was down, Nemesis walks it.

"Who are you?!" Zordon demanded as Nemesis walks up to a terminal, places a device on it, and begins hacking.

"Who am I? You can call me Nemesis." The dark grey fake ranger said as she continues to hack.

"Why are you doing this?" Zordon asked. "What could you possibly gain by working with the Chaos Ranger?"

"Revenge." Nemesis simply said as she finishes hacking and takes the device, which is now full of information, and leaves.

* * *

Once she was outside, she takes out a flare guns and fires it into the air, signaling to Tatsuo that the mission was over.

Seeing the flare, King Galactron takes a stance before firing a Pedanium Hard Launcher, a stronger version of the Pedanium Launcher, which launches the Thunder Megazord into a cliff-side.

King Galactron lets out one more roar before disappearing in a red flash.

"It disappeared!" Kim cried. That's when small explosions erupted from the Command Center.

"The Command Center!" The Ranger cried as they headed to their base.

* * *

At Zedd's palace.

"Not so mighty now, are you Power Ranger?!" Zedd taunted as he and Goldar laughed.

"Should we send a monster to finish them?" Goldar asked as he settled down.

"No. Let them wallow in their defeat. Besides, next we attack, they'll be off their game." Zedd said before he continued to laugh.

* * *

The Command Center had seen better days. It wasn't completely destroy, but the damage was still severe.

"Zordon, what happen?" Billy asked as he fixes Alpha.

"It was a coordinated attack. While you were distracted by the Chaos Ranger's monster, a ranger look-a-like named Nemesis snuck in, stole some information, and placed some bombs around the base before leaving." Zordon said.

"How did the Chaos Ranger and his new friend find us?" Jason asked. Trini was twirling her hair when she felt something in it. Taking it out, she saw it was a small device.

"Guys..." She said, showing the device to the others. Grabbing it and looking it over, Billy let's out a gasp.

"It's a tracking device!" He shouted. "The Chaos Ranger knows who we are, so he must've somehow place this on Trini so he could find the Command Center!"

"We must be more careful now, as the Chaos Ranger and Nemesis are not to be trifled with." Zordon said.

* * *

At Katerea's apartment, our "heroes" were having a small celebration for the successful mission.

"Nice to see you pull through, as all the humans I've met tend to screw up one way or another." Tatsuo said as he pours himself something to drink.

"Well, I'm a cut above the rest." Katerea said with a smirk while pouring her own drink. "Still, best keep an eye on the Rangers, then been knocked down before and they've managed to get right back again."

"True, but this does show them not to take us lightly." Tatsuo said before he and Katerea tapped their glasses together.

"Cheers." They said before chugging down.

**Well that's that. Hoped you all enjoyed.**


	6. White Light, Chaos' Spite

**Greetings, everyone. Today, Tatsuo and Katerea will fight the Rangers and the new and improved Tommy.**

**Before we start, I want to address something.**

**Austin: The idea of making another Chaos Ranger-like story has been floating in the back of my head. We'll see if the idea takes off or not.**

**Time Place: "White Light, Part I" and "White Light, Part II" (I'm going to put the two parts into one chapter)**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

At Katerea's apartment, Tatsuo and Katerea were busy getting ready for their next encounter with the Rangers. The Alien Apep created illusions of the Power Rangers for Katerea, who was in her Nemesis suit, to fight against.

As Nemesis "battled" against the punching bags, Tatsuo thought back to a while ago.

FLASHBACK

_After their __celebration, the duo found themselves in Belial's pocket dimension._

**_"I saw your attack, and I must say that I'm impressive."_**_ Belial said as he appears in front of his two minions. **"By the way, Kei has some presents for you two. First, Tatsuo."**_

_A Kaiju Capsule appears in front of Tatsuo **"This Kaiju is Zegun, a **_**_bioweapon created by Alien Shadows, who like to call it the "Space-Time Destroyer God"._**

_Tatsuo takes the Capsule and turns it on, which let's out the monster's roar and cyan glow. Belial then turns to Katerea._

**_"As for you__ Katerea..."_**_ Belial said as a 53 meter tall black-and-white mech appeared._

_"Is that a Legionoid?!" Tatsuo shouted, shocked that the sight of the mech._

**_"Yes, a Dada stole one and remodel it, calling it the Legionoid Dada Customize. After the thief was dealt with, I had Kei reclaim it and repair any damage, since Katerea has the suit, I figure she has a "Zord" as well."_**_ Belial said as Katerea looks her new "Zord" over with a smile._

_"Thank you, Lord Belial." She said._

**_"Now get out there and bring this universe to it's knees!"_**_ Belial ordered, getting salutes from his two minions._

FLASHBACK END

A loud smack brought Tatsuo out of his thoughts, as he saw Nemesis launch a illusion Kimberly into the wall with a strong punch. Seeing that she was breathing a bit hard, Tatsuo decided that was enough.

"I say that's enough for today." He said as he dispels the illusions.

"So what now?" Nemesis asked as her suit disappears.

"Well... I sense the Rangers in Angel Grove Park, perhaps we should go there and pick up any info." Tatsuo suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Katerea said before the two took off.

* * *

Arriving at the park, Tatsuo scanned the area before letting out a annoyed grunt.

"Damn, we just missed them." He said.

"What?! You're tell me we came here from nothing?!" Katerea shouted before a horrible smell assaulted her nose. "Oh God! What is that smell?!"

Following the stench, the duo came across a statue of a giant fist that was oozing a foul smelling green slime.

"The Sentinel Statue..." Katerea muttered as she jabs the green slime with a nearby stick. "It seems that Zedd is turning it into a new monster."

"At least you'll get to use your new "Zord" on something." Tatsuo said with a smirk.

That's when white lightning came down from the sky and struck the statue. Quickly taking cover behind some nearby bushes, the duo saw Sentinel Statue transform into...

Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel!

"Finally, I am complete!" The monster said before casting some lightning bolts around the area, creating small explosions. This got the Rangers attention, as they soon arrived. "Welcome Power Brats!"

Nimrod then release a valley of small explosions around the Rangers. Zack quickly recovered and came in for a flying kick, only from Nimrod to counter. The monster then started firing lightning bolts at the Rangers.

"Duck guys!" Jason shouted.

"She's trying to electrocute us." Kimberly stated.

"That definitely seems to be her intention." Billy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, that the Moon Palace.

"Now it's time to turn up the heat!" Zedd shouted as he summons a growth bomb. "Grow, Nimrod, Grow!"

Zedd then throws the Growth Bomb down to Earth.

* * *

The bomb hits Nimrod, causing her to grow thirty stories high.

"A little high voltage anyone?" Nimrod mockingly asked before she starts firing lightning bolts down at the Rangers.

"Let's show them the power of Thunder!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack Called out.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kim called out.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called out.

"Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini called out.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason called out.

The Zords came to the area and fused together, creating the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, Power Up!" The Ranger's shouted.

"Very impressive Power Rangers, but that wouldn't be enough to save you!" Nimrod shouted as she summoned two other monsters. "I'd like you to meet my assistants, AC and DC!"

The three monsters then started blasting the Thunder Megazord with bolts of lightning. Seeing enough, Tatsuo and Katerea ran off into a secluded area.

"Time for us to join the party." Tatsuo said as he took out his Riser, only for Katerea to grab his arm.

"Let me handle this." She said.

"Are you sure you want to do this on your own?" Tatsuo asked, getting a nod from his partner. "Fine, but if things go bad, I'm jumping in."

"Alright." Katerea said before donning her Nemesis suit. She then presses a button on her wristband, causing her to disappear.

* * *

As the Thunder Megazord continues to get pummeled by Nimrod, AC, and DC, Nemesis' Legionoid Dada Customize** (I'm going to refer to it as the LDC from now on)** appeared, causing the four giant combatants to stare.

"Is that another Zord?" Billy asked in wonder.

The LDC then fired it's High Tune Legio Beam from it's visor, destroying AC then DC in one hit each.

"AC! DC!" Nimrod cried before facing the LDC. "You're going to pay!"

Nimrod then fired bolts of lightning at the LDC, only for the attacks to do minimal damages. LDC swapped it's right hand with it's Beam Gun and started firing Legio Beam Bullets at Nimrod, destroying the Scarlet Sentinel.

"Whoa! It destroyed Nimrod like it was nothing!" Zack shouted.

"Is it on our side?" Trini asked.

As if to answer her question, the LDC turned around and fired a Legio Beam Bullet at the Thunder Megazord, knocking it flat on it's back.

"That answers that question." Kim said.

"It's about time we met properly." Nemesis said through a mic as the Beam Gun was swapped for a Drill. "I am Nemesis."

"Nemesis... You're the one who blew up the Command Center!" Jason shouted as the Thunder Megazord got back onto it's feet.

"Indeed. While it was a pity your base wasn't completely destroyed, at least it was a nice fireworks show." Nemesis taunted before firing the Legio Drill Beam from the Drill, once again pushing the Thunder Megazord onto it's back. The LDC then walks up to the down Zord and points it's Drill at the cockpit. "Sadly, you'll soon be joining your green friend."

"Are you sure about that?" A familiar voice spoke up. That's when the White Tigerzord pounces, knocking the LDC down. The White Tigerzord then faces the Rangers "Are you guys alright?"

"Tommy?!" The Rangers gasped it shock.

"Yep!" Tommy said before noticing the LDC getting back. "Let's have the reunion later."

"I see you've returned Green Ranger, or should I say, White Ranger?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes I have. And you're the one who helped the Chaos Ranger blow up the Command Center." Tommy said as his Zord converted into Warrior Mode. "No one hurts my friends!"

The two mechs then engage in a sword-fight, with the LDC using it's Drill as it's sword. After a while, the two were in stalemate until Nemesis fired the LDC's Missile Full Burst, launching a barrage of missiles that pushed the White Tigerzord back. Jason, not wanting to sit around, uncouples his Zord from the Thunder Megazord and coverts it into Warrior Mode before delivering a flying kick to the LDC.

"Can't have you doing this alone." Jason said.

Looking at her two opponents, Nemesis let's out a growl.

* * *

From the side, Tatsuo watched the battle before letting out a annoyed sigh.

"Looks like I have to bail her out." He said as he takes out his Riser, the Loading Knuckle, and two Kaiju Capsules.

"**Gomora!**" Tatsuo called as he turns the capsule on, which let out the monster's roar and yellow glow, before putting it in the Loading Knuckle.

"**Tyrant****!**" Tatsuo called as he turns the capsule on, which let out the monster's roar and purple glow, before putting it in the Loading Knuckle.

Tatsuo turns his Riser on before scanning the two items, causing the DNA cylinder in the center to gain a yellow and purple cross color.

"**Fusion Rise!**" The riser declined, in a ominous voice.

"Time to spread some chaos!" Tatsuo shouted as he presses the Riser's trigger once more, causing the DNA cylinder to turn red.

"**_Gomora! Tyrant! Ultraman Belial: Strong Gomorant!_**" The Riser's voiced announced as Tatsuo morphed into an astral projection of Ultraman Belial. The two Kaiju Capsules used for the Fusion Rise soon materialized into Gomora and Tyrant before being absorbed by Belial, fusing into Strong Gomorant.

* * *

In a red flash, Strong Gomorant appeared behind Tommy and Jason's Zords. Turning around, they were not fast enough to dodge the Fusion Kaiju's Hyber Death Fire attack, blasting the Zords back.

"Another one of the Chaos Rangers monster!" Billy shouted as Strong Gomorant walks up to the LDC before standing next to it.

"We need to help them!" Kim shouted as her, Billy, Zack, and Trini's Zords formed the Thunderzord Assault Team. The White Tigerzord then fuses with the Assault Team, turning into the Mega Tigerzord.

"Jason! You handle Nemesis, we'll handle the monster!" Tommy shouted.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord and the LDC engages in fisticuffs, delivering punch after punch. Nemesis then fires a High Tune Legio Beam, launching Jason back.

Meanwhile, the fight between the Mega Tigerzord and Strong Gomorant was not going in the Ranger's favor. The Kaiju used it's Gravitro Pressure attack, creating a gravity well around the Rangers that forced the Mega Tigerzord onto the ground. The Kaiju then started bashing the Rangers with it's Bara-Baraba Tail.

Jason, seeing his friends in trouble, abandons his fight and punches Strong Gomorant in the face, forcing it to release the other Rangers.

"Are you guys alright?" Jason asked before noticing that Nemesis was preparing another Missile Full Burst attack. "Watch out!"

As Jason pushed his friends out of the way, the missiles ended up hitting Strong Gomorant instead, forcing the Kaiju to fall on it's back as it let out a roar of pain. It gave Nemesis a quick glare before disappearing in a red flash.

Seeing that her ally was down and the Rangers still capable of fighting, Nemesis let out a growl.

"You may have won the fight, but you didn't won the war!" She said before flight off with rockets embedded in the LDC's body and feet.

* * *

At the Moon Palace...

"No! All that work, only to fail!" Zedd cried. "Next time the Rangers wouldn't be so lucky!"

* * *

At Katerea's apartment...

"Thanks for blasting me!" Tatsuo shouted as he waves the two overheated Kaiju Capsules in front of Katerea's face.

"Hey, the Ranger were lucky that you were standing behind them." Katerea stated. "Anyway, the Green Ranger has returned as the White Ranger."

"So it seems. At least I now have the chance to crush him." Tatsuo said with a smirk, causing Katerea to roll her eyes.

**And that's that. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	7. Testing White

**Hello everyone, it been a while. I was so focus on my other story, Draconic Miraculous, that I kind of put Chaos Ranger in the back-burner... **

**Draconic Miraculous is still my main focus, but I'll try to update this more often. As for my idea of make more Tokusatsu based stories is going to be put on hold for a ****undetermined amount of time.**

**Time place: Between "White Light, Part II" and "Two for One".**

**Let's get started.**

* * *

At Katerea's apartment, Tatsuo was pacing around while Katerea was busy making repairs to her Legionoid. After a while, Katerea looked at the pacing Alien Apep.

"Okay, you have to stop doing that." Katerea said, referring to the pacing. "It's getting very annoying..."

"I'm just thinking of ways to test the White Ranger." Tatsuo said. "See what he brings to the battlefield."

"Didn't we already see him fight when we lasted battled?" Katerea asked.

"When fighting along side his fellow Rangers. I want to see him fight all by himself." The Alien Apep explained before taking out a capsule. "And I have jut the Kaiju in mind." He then looks at Katerea's monitor. "Are you able to hack into the Ranger's base?"

"Yeah." Katerea replied.

"Good." Tatsuo said with a smirk.

* * *

At the now fully repaired Command Center, the Rangers were looking at the rebuild place in awe.

"Wow, this place looks almost brand new." Kim said.

"Not only that, we add several new defenses to prevent something similar to before from happen again." Alpha 5 said.

"Indeed. We are now more prepare for any direct attack from our enemies." Zordon said.

That's when the main computer started to beep.

"We are receiving a transmission from a unknown source." Alpha 5 said before activating the feed, revealing Tatsuo. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's the Chaos Ranger!"

**"Hello Rangers...****"** Tatsuo said, the feed making his voice deep and ominous.

"What do you want?!" Tommy demanded as he and the others glared at the Alien Apep.

**"To see you can do as the White Ranger, Tommy Oliver. ****I'm curious to see what you can bring to the battlefield."** Tatsuo said with a smirk. **"I am going to summon one of my monster and I want you to fight it one-on-one with your Zord."**

"And if I refuse?" Tommy asked.

**"Then Angel Grove will be forever be trapped in a different dimension!" **Tatsuo shouted with a cackle, getting gasps from the Rangers. **"Go to Angel Grove Park. And come alone. If I see one of the others, I'll summon more monsters to smash the city flat. You have until sundown."**

And with that, the feed was cut off.

"You're not considering going alone, right?!" Jason asked in a nervous tone.

"What choice do I have." Tommy said. "I have to meet his demands."

"Well, just be sure to come back in one piece." Kim said.

With a nod, Tommy headed out.

* * *

At the park, Tatsuo, in his human disguise, was waiting, tapping his foot impatiently. That's when he noticed the White Tigerzord approaching.

"About time he showed up." Tatsuo said as he took out the Zegun Capsule and turns it on, which let's out the monster's roar and a cyan glow. He then inserts it into the Loading Knuckle before scanning it with his Riser, causing the DNA cylinder to get a cyan glow. Tatsuo then presses the trigger.

**"Zegun!" **The Riser shouted as cyan lightning shot out of it and into the air. The White Tigerzord stopped moving when it saw the lightning and watch it create a strange circle that summons Zegun in front of it.

"Okay... Let's see what you got." Tommy said as he had the White Tigerzord go into warrior mode. Zegun roared before slashing at the Zord with it's claws. This immediately put Tommy on the defensive, blocking the Kaiju's claws.

Seeing that it's claws along weren't doing anything, Zegun began to fire it's Scissor Blaster, shooting red lightning out of it's claws. This pushes the Tigerzord back.

Upon seeing that it was effective, Zegun began to spam the Scissor Blaster, forcing the Zord onto it's back. With it's opponent down, the Kaiju stomps over and begins slashing it's prey with it's claws.

"Back... Off!" Tommy shouted as he jabs the Zord's sword into Zegun's thigh, causing the monster to roar in pain and take a few steps back. Getting back up, the White Tigerzord yanks the sword out of Zegun's thigh and pushes the monster back.

Angry, Zegun fired it's main weapon, the Zegunt Beam, from it's chest. Dodging the blue beam, Tommy saw that it hit a few trees behind him, causing a explosion before a small inter-dimensional portal appeared and absorbed the explosion, the debris, and anything close by into it before dispelling.

"That beam mustn't hit anyone." Tommy muttered before noticing Zegun charging up another Zegunt Beam. Acting quick, the White Tigerzord stabs it's sword into Zegun's chest, causing the Kaiju to roar in absolute pain before exploding.

"Yes!" Tommy cheered.

* * *

"He did it!" Kim cheered as she and the other Rangers watched the battle from the Command Center.

"The Chaos Ranger must now know we are no longer stepping stones." Billy said.

"You got that right." Jason said.

* * *

Picking up the overheated capsule, Tatsuo blows on it before putting it in his pocket.

"Impressive. A Ranger for once managed to beat one of my Kaiju." The Alien Apep muttered before heading back to Katerea's apartment. He then stopped for a sec. "I wonder... Were was Zedd during this?"

* * *

At the Moon Palace, Zedd was sitting in his throne, coughing up a storm.

"I hate being sick!" He shouted before coughing again.

**And that's that! A Ranger finally managed to beat a Kaiju! See you all next time.**


End file.
